fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Makana Kalani
Makana is a main character of the game Global Stars and is the leader of the Global Stars unit NEON GIRLZ. Her image color is neon blue. Her concert chant is "Hey ___! Show me what you got! Tanoshin-(gose!) Tanoshingose!" The blank space is for the city that they are performing in, and 'Tanoshingose' means "Let's have fun!" in Japanese. Appearance: Makana has short boyish hair with large brown eyes, and has tanned skin. She often wears her World Arts Academy Tokyo uniform but her casual outfit is a black choker around her neck, a short light blue bra-styled t-shirt with a black short-sleeved jacket with a light blue belt in the end, a black belt with a star on the right side stitched to black pants with light blue strings and light blue sneakers with black laces. Personality: She has a strong sense of justice and is energetic and is a good dancer. She is the leader of the group, so she is leader type, and is also known as the group's prince, as she acts boyish, since she loves to play sports. She has been persuaded by her twin to audition, which lets her to ignore people who persuade her to do something, but she just needs to remember to carry on and join her. After all, you need to 'just do it' to make your family's dream come true. History: Makana's family occupation as a idol started when she was a baby and her mom has graduated from her group Elemental while her father has composed some music for her production company, All That Productions. So with that, Makana was taken care with her sisters Malana and Roselani until she was 2 and a half. Makana wasn't interested in idols until Malana saw a poster of new auditions to the World Arts Academy Tokyo and after being asked by Malana many times to join her, she agreed to audition for the academy. After passing, she and Malana decided to stick together when they found out they were formed with two other girls. Solos: * Itsumo Egao De (Always Smile) * Energy Relationships: Malana Kalani: 'Her sister and roommate. Even though she doesn't like Malana for her annoying features when Malana speaks or when she cries, the two girls have a sister-relationship and Makana cares for her a lot. She also tells Malana to not speak during interviews as she might get annoyed, but Malana has listened to her back. 'Fujiko Miki: 'Fujiko and Makana have a bond and care for each other a lot. Makana likes to talk to her as Fujiko will reply back with some nice words in reply. In a interview, Makana says jokingly that she would like to date Fujiko. 'Luchia Rossi: '''Makana likes Luchia and Luchia understands her boyish side, so they always greet each other with either fist punches or a handshake, when they hi-five each other on different sides and then point to the back side with their thumb. Affiliated Units: NEON GIRLZ- Leader KAMMS- with Carmen, Anna, Meixu and Sienna Trivia: * Makana is a cool-typed idol * The section she was chosen to be in is Dance * She likes to wear boyish clothes. * Her fave food are seafood and fish, but however hates fugu, and her fave drink is mineral water. * She takes off her choker when she isn't performing. * Makana is an Aries. * Makana can speak in Hawaiian, Maorian, Japanese and English. * Her audition grade is S. * Her nickname by fans is Makanan. * Makana was inspired by the Of Mice and Men character George. * She drinks mineral water before she performs. * She is scared of scary things, such as watching scary movies and listening to scary noises. Interview: '''What position are you within the group? I'm the leader! Is that great? What is your first impression of your fellow NEON GIRLZ members?: '''Malana is a bit annoying at times, but I love her like how other people love their siblings! Luchia is a cool girl, and I love how she always understands my boyish side. But I love Fujiko, I mean she is my fave member of NEON GIRLZ besides me, because I love how she is so nice to me! Everyone is so nice to me, and it's great to see that! '''Favorite food?: My fave food is seafood. Everything from fish to crab except for one thing; fugu. Bleh! Favorite drink?: I often drink mineral water to make me pumped for a show/concert. Favorite animal?: Hmm...reptiles, actually yes, reptiles. My sister Malana gets scared of lizards *laughs* which I find strange, but I love their colorful skins! I also like sea turtles, because they are so pretty and their babies are so KAWAII! Okay, enough fangirling *laughs* Between sleeping and eating, which one is better?: Sleeping. I don't want to get fat, right? What's your favorite subject?: PE. I mean, who doesn't love PE when you are a tomboy, right? My fave sport is swimming but I also like basketball. What's your star sign?: I'm an Aries. I am a vivid-imaginative girl, but that means I am a fire idol, which means I am BURNING UP every single time! Tell me a skill (besides singing/dancing/playing a music instrument) that you are good at?: Remembering time. Yep, I remember what time everything starts and ends and tries my best to count the seconds of each minute. Favorite type of weather? Rainy weather, because I want a lot of shelter at times. Category:NEON GIRLZ Members Category:Cool Idols Category:Global Stars Characters Category:EuroIdols